


Закат

by Vivisha



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Последний, самый яркий миг перед закатом.





	Закат

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаем расчехлять черновики с 2017 года.
> 
> Очень свободная трактовка Откровения Иоанна Богослова.
> 
> Долгое время считала лучшим из всего, что когда-либо писала. Сейчас не считаю никак.

Небо в тот день было особенно близким — и особенно пустым.

Он сидел на скамейке в безлюдном парке, расслабленно вытянув ноги. Почти безоружный, он мог стать идеальной мишенью для любого желающего — но мысль о собственной уязвимости отчего-то не вызывала и капли обычного раздражения. Он наслаждался молчанием.

Затишье перед бурей?

Краем глаза приметив фигуру человека, присевшего рядом с ним, он не удивился. И даже не вспомнил о кобуре с пистолетом.

Вместо этого он задумчиво вгляделся в неуловимо знакомое лицо человека, которого никогда прежде не встречал. В глазах знакомого незнакомца он увидел мерцающие искры непривычного тепла.

И тогда он понял.

Никаких больше бурь. Только последний, самый тёмный час перед рассветом.

— Здравствуй, — наконец сказал он, осознавая, что почему-то вовсе не разозлён и не обижен.

— Здравствуй, — спокойно ответил человек.

Вытащив из кармана телефон, он открыл календарь и внимательно отсчитал даты. Вышел, разумеется, тот самый памятный день. День, который необратимо изменил историю — мира и его собственную.

— И правда, сорок два. — Он оторвал взгляд от экрана. — Сорок два, — повторил он и рассмеялся холодным, горьким смехом. — Значит, вот он, мой вопрос — и мой ответ.

Человек молчал.

— Я полагал, — медленно продолжил он, — что тот, кому суждена эта роль, должен был осознавать, что исполняет именно её. Но, похоже, — он иронично усмехнулся, — я реализовал пророчество только потому, что ничего не знал.

Человек мягко покачал головой и сказал:

— Никто и никогда не отнял бы данную тебе свободу воли.

— Может, в этом и есть суть всемогущества? — задумался он. — В том, чтобы одновременно дать свободу выбора и знать наверняка, каким будет решение? Я сам выбрал, куда идти, причём выбрал сознательно и без принуждения — и по-прежнему не сожалею о своём выборе.

Человек не возразил.

— Наверное, я должен сказать, что чувствую себя обманутым, — вздохнул он. — Но, хотя причин для этого у меня нынче гораздо больше, чем когда-либо, ничего подобного я не ощущаю. А ведь стоило бы, учитывая, какая участь теперь мне предназначена.

Человек только улыбнулся — печально и сочувствующе.

— Ну, конечно, — снова усмехнулся он. — Приговор вынесен, и тот, кто вынес его — это я сам. Возможность повернуть есть всегда, но я никогда не выбирал ей воспользоваться. И, разумеется, не выберу сейчас. Потому что я — то, что я есть. Потому что я — то, чем решил быть.

— Не «что», — не согласился человек. — Кто. Отказывая другим в праве быть личностью, ты одновременно отказывал в нём и себе.

— Я... — Впервые за долгие годы он совершенно не нашёлся, что сказать. Ни одно известное ему слово, казалось, не подходило к случаю.

Но, может быть, время слов прошло.

Он поднялся, разминая затекшие конечности, чтобы проводить взглядом заходящее солнце.

Последний, самый яркий миг перед закатом.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил он. — Ведь все мы люди, не так ли?

Человек — человек ли? — верно, человек — молчал.

Луна в ту ночь окрасилась в кроваво-красный — в цвет его жизни.

_24–25.11.2017_


End file.
